Pirates of the Caribbean
* Jack Sparrow * The Price of Freedom * The Brightest Star in the North |comics= |films= * The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003) * Dead Man's Chest (2006) * At World's End'' (2007) * On Stranger Tides (2011) * Dead Men Tell No Tales (2017) |plays= |musicals= |magazines= |soundtracks= |toys= |games= |vgs= List of Pirates of the Caribbean video games |attractions= * ''Pirates of the Caribbean'' (since 1967) * ''Battle for the Sunken Treasure'' (since 2016) * ''The Legend of Captain Jack Sparrow'' (2012–14) |footnotes= }} Pirates of the Caribbean is a Disney franchise encompassing numerous theme park attractions and a media franchise consisting of a series of films, and spin-off novels, as well as a number of related video games and other media publications. The franchise originated with the Pirates of the Caribbean theme ride attraction, which opened at Disneyland in 1967 and was one of the last Disney theme park attractions overseen by Walt Disney. Disney based the ride on pirate legends and folklore. Pirates of the Caribbean became a media franchise with the release of Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl in 2003. As of October 2016, Pirates of the Caribbean attractions can be found at five Disney theme parks. The films have grossed over worldwide as of March 2019, putting the film franchise 14th in the list of all-time highest grossing franchises and film series. Attractions * Pirates of the Caribbean (attraction) * Pirates of the Caribbean: Battle for the Sunken Treasure * Pirate's Lair on Tom Sawyer Island * The Legend of Captain Jack Sparrow (attraction) Films # Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003) # Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest (2006) # Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (2007) # Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides (2011) # Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales (2017) Video games * Adventures in the Magic Kingdom by Capcom featured a stage in which the player had to rescue six civilians from pirates in an island resembling the attraction. * Walt Disney World Quest: Magical Racing Tour by Eidos Interactive included a level in which players can race water boats at the Pirates of the Caribbean attraction in Walt Disney World. * Pirates of the Caribbean (Originally entitled Sea Dogs II) was released in 2003 by Bethesda Softworks to coincide with the release of Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl. Although it had no relation to the characters, it features the movie's storyline about cursed Aztec gold and undead pirates, and it was the first of several games to be inspired by the attraction, prior to this exploring the stories that made Captain Jack Sparrow a legend. * Pirates of the Caribbean Multiplayer Mobile for mobile phones * Pirates of the Caribbean Online a massively multiplayer online role playing game which was released in Autumn 2007. * Kingdom Hearts II features a world based on Pirates of the Caribbean, "Port Royal", taking place during the events of the first film, with movie characters such as Jack Sparrow, Elizabeth Swann, Will Turner, and Captain Barbossa making appearances. In the first visit, the story is directly copied from the film, but partially modified to fit the Kingdom Hearts II storyline, shown with the inclusions of Sora, Donald Duck, Goofy and Pete. The second visit focuses more on Organization XIII's activities in Port Royal, as well as Sora, Jack, Donald and Goofy's first encounter with Luxord. * Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl for Game Boy Advance (Nintendo) and a few others. This game is based on Captain Jack Sparrow's misadventures in the pursuit of saving Ria Anasagasti with his shipmate Will Turner. * Pirates of the Caribbean: The Legend of Jack Sparrow was released for the PlayStation 2 console and for PC. * Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest, was released for the Nintendo DS, PlayStation Portable, Game Boy Advance and others. * Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End was released on May 22, 2007 and was based on the film of the same name which was released on May 25, 2007. It was the first game in the series to be released for a seventh generation console. * Pirates of the Caribbean: Armada of the Damned, an action and role playing video game, was being developed by Propaganda Games but was cancelled in October 2010. * Lego Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game, released in May 2011, is the most recent Pirates game. It features all four films as well as over 70 characters and over 21 levels.Lego Pirates Of The Caribbean slips anchor. Metro.co.uk (November 19, 2010). Retrieved on 2011-12-24. * Pirates of the Caribbean: Master of the Seas, a gaming app available on Android and iOS.Pirates of the Caribbean: Master of the Seas Review » 148Apps » iPhone and iPod Touch Application Reviews and News. 148Apps (October 31, 2011). Retrieved on 2011-12-24. * Jack Sparrow, Hector Barbossa, and Davy Jones are playable characters in Disney Infinity and other entries in its series. A playset themed after the franchise was included with the starter pack. * Kingdom Hearts III features the return of the world of Pirates of the Caribbean based on the third movie with some features from the second film. Jack Sparrow will return as a Party member. Hector Barbossa, Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann will return while Joshamee Gibbs, Tia Dalma and Davy Jones will make their debut in the series. Books Two series of young reader books have been printed as prequels to the first film: * Pirates of the Caribbean: Jack Sparrow (12 books) * Pirates of the Caribbean: Legends of the Brethren Court (5 books) In addition there is a novel written for adults: * Pirates of the Caribbean: The Price of Freedom by Ann C. Crispin One young reader book was made as a prequel to the fifth film: * The Brightest Star in the North: The Adventures of Carina Smyth by Meredith Rusu Adaptations Several additional works have been derived from the franchise: * In 2000, Pirates of the Caribbean: Battle for Buccaneer Gold, opened at DisneyQuest at Florida's Walt Disney World Resort. The attraction allows up to five players to board a virtual pirate ship and attempt to sink other ships with water cannons. * Ron Gilbert often has said that the Monkey Island computer game series was the inspiration for Pirates of the Caribbean (especially upon seeing the second movie ), although he has said that he mainly got his inspiration from Tim Powers' book On Stranger Tides (which later inspired the fourth film in the franchise). Within both the film and the Monkey Island 2: LeChuck's Revenge adventure game is a key-carrying dog named Walt, whose name is a nod to Walt Disney and whose appearance is based on the jail scene from the rides. * A Pirates of the Caribbean board game Monopoly is manufactured by USAopoly. * A Pirates of the Caribbean version of the board game The Game of Life was developed. * A Pirates of the Caribbean version of the board game Battleship is produced by Hasbro under the title of Battleship Command. * Pirates of the Caribbean was the name of a team participating in the 2005–2006 Volvo Ocean Race. Their boat was named the "Black Pearl." * A Pirates of the Caribbean multiplayer online game was released by Disney on October 31, 2007. * The British Melodic Hard Rock band Ten have released an album entitled Isla De Muerta, the title of which is about the legendary island of the series. Characters * Captain Jack Sparrow * Hector Barbossa * Will Turner * Joshamee Gibbs * Elizabeth Swann * Henry Turner * Davy Jones * James Norrington * Lord Cutler Beckett * Weatherby Swann * Pintel and Ragetti * Blackbeard * Angelica * Philip Swift * Syrena * Kraken * Captain Salazar * Tia Dalma See also * [[List of locations in Pirates of the Caribbean|List of locations in Pirates of the Caribbean]] References External links * Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Category:Walt Disney Studios franchises Category:Media franchises introduced in 1967